memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Outrageous Okona (episode)
The Enterprise-D crew rescue a roguish freighter captain whose ship is malfunctioning, but his presence drags them into an interplanetary feud. Summary The ''Enterprise-D'' travelling in the Omega Sagitta system between two twin planets, inhabited by humans who have created a pact called the Madena Coalition, stumbles upon a Class-9 vessel with one humanoid inside. The ship is the cargo freighter, ''Erstwhile'' commanded by Captain Thadiun Okona who has problems with the guidance system. The Enterprise offers Captain Okona to help repairing his faulty guidance system. Deanna Troi establishes that he displays rogue like characteristics making him a suspicious character and should not be taken lightly. Upon entry to the ship, Okona charms the transporter officer, Lieutenant Robinson and begins to display characteristics as a charmer. The two leave and Okona joins Data to Main Engineering to observe the repairs to the guidance system. Okona questions Data's ability to comprehend humor and other human characteristics. Data spends a portion of the show figuring out humor and its implications. Data goes to the holodeck to view a comedy show by the Holo Comedian. Data inquires about a series of comedic acts and performances to further his understanding of comedy. They begin a series of improvs which include 20th century Jerry Lewis. After Data's quest for understanding, he is abruptly interrupted by an unidentified ship which approaches the Enterprise. Debin, the Captain of the ship, warns the Enterprise that they are entering their territory. Deban establishes that Okona is, in fact, a rogue who committed crimes on the planet Altec. While the entire confrontation is occuring, another ship of similar classification is approaching. This ship commanded by Captain Kushell from the planet Straleb also states similar issues relating to Okona. Jean-Luc Picard calls Okona up to the bridge to understand what crimes he has committed. After brief deliberation he does not state the crime or is unaware so he says. Picard asks Debin what crimes has been committed. Debin, infuriated, explains that Okona had impregnated Debin's daughter, Yanar. Kushell has claimed that Okona stole the national treasure, the Jewel of Thesia. Picard and Okona discuss the matter at hand. If Okona is handed to one party it will only lead to conflict which is undesirable by Okona. Picard and Okona agree that the only way to resolve the situation is to let Okona carry on and find a place of refuge. After a long talk with Wesley Crusher in regards to being a rogue and a life not worth living he decides to hand himself over. This eventually leads to a conference between all three parties to discuss the handling of Okona. The story unfolds when they discover that Kushell's son Benzan impregnated Yanar and that Okona was the scapegoat in the entire plot. The jewel was stolen to be used in the marriage ceremony between Yanar and Benzan. Yanar and Benzan agree to marriage and their fathers continue their quarrels off the Enterprise. Data and Guinan participate in a comedy show with the Holo Comedian. They resolve the issues of Data's ability to deliver a joke by giving Data an audience. Unfortunately, Data discovers that the audience is programmed to laugh at anything and that his delivery is still flawed. At the end of the show, Data delivers a joke that ends up being hilarious and Okona continues on his course. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Passing through the Omega Sagitta system|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] Memorable Quotes "You spoiled the joke. It could have been your timing." "My timing is digital." : - Guinan and Data "What about you Data? You can say goodbye, Data." "Goodbye Data." : - Wesley Crusher and Data Background Information * When Okona asks Data if he's ever been drunk, Data claims "not from alcohol", a reference to TNG: "The Naked Now" where the ''Tsiolkovsky'' virus acted on his programming like alcohol would on a human brain. * The intent of this episode was for the secret love affair revealed at the end to be an allegory for Romeo and Juliet. It is unclear who Okona was supposed to be in that interpretation, although Friar Lawrence would be the best choice. * This is the first of two second-season episodes in which Dr. Pulaski doesn't appear. The other is "Q Who". * Lieutenant Commander Data confuses a fish for an amphibian in this episode. * The signage on the turbolift is wrong the two times we see it. The deck shown is Deck 11, yet Okona visits rooms which are on decks 7 and 8. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 15, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.2, . *As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *William O. Campbell as Thadiun Okona *Douglas Rowe as Debin *Albert Stratton as Kushell *Rosalind Ingledew as Yanar *Kieran Mulroney as Benzan *Joe Piscopo as The Comic *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Teri Hatcher as B.G. Robinson (uncredited) *Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings (uncredited) *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) References 1932; 2165; 2364; Allen, Gracie; Altec; Altec vessel; Burns, George; Charnock's Comedy Cabaret; class-7 vessel; class-9 vessel; comedian; Coalition of Madena; Erstwhile; glob fly; guidance system; ''Gulliver's Travels''; holodeck; humor; Jewel of Thesia; joke; laser weapons; Legation of Unity; Lewis, Jerry; navigational shields; New York City; Omega Sagitta system; quantum mechanics; O'Neill, Tip; Riga, Stano; Roxy Theater; Straleb; Straleb security ship; Teaneck; tricellite; yellow alert; zelebium Okudagram References Armus, Burt; Curry, Dan; de Graft, Monty; El-Baz, Farouk; Freedle, Sam; Gray, Mike; Howard, Merri; Hurley, Maurice; Hutzel, Gary; Julian, Heidi; Koslowsky, Jon; Livingston, David; Mason, John; Metoyer, Robert; Moore, Ronald D.; Neuss, Wendy; Overdiek, Diane; Roddenberry, Gene; Rubenstein, Scott; Simmons, Adele; Takemura, David; Tracy Tormé |next= }} Outrageous Okona, The de:Der unmögliche Captain Okona es:The Outrageous Okona fr:The Outrageous Okona nl:The Outrageous Okona